Coral
by gtgirl44
Summary: 7 year old Coral's life is turned upside down when she falls into a lake and is kept alive by a mysterious force. Now she is led to Camp Half-Blood, where she must help 17 year old Percy get the girl of his dreams: Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm back with a new fan-fiction. I seriously would not be writing more stories if you guys didn't review, favorite, and follow. I am seriously thankful, so...**

**THE HALL OF EPIC AWESOME SAUCE PEOPLE**

**princess0fthesea13**  
**Mikachandancer**  
**HunterofArtemis140**  
**jesusvaldivia1992**  
**Alfiowl5 **  
**Mousefur98**  
**flanka**  
**princesstasmine**

**Thank you guys so much! Whatever you did, review, follow or favorite, you made me smile so I thank you. Now on to the story!**

CHAPTER ONE

Coral fell into the icy water, absolutely terrified.

She couldn't swim, and here she was in a deep lake , with no one paying much attention to the poor seven year old struggling to staying afloat.

She had an idea. If she could only get to the end of the lake, she could climb out.

But how?

She frantically looked around for her mother, her body bobbing up in down in the cold water. She reached out, but it was hopeless. The edge of the lake was feet away.

She felt herself sinking slowly, the breath being sucked out of her lungs. She went deeper and deeper until she fell, hard and unconscious.

Soon after a shrilled cry ran through the pretty picnic grounds.

"Where is Coral?!"

Panic arose.

"She's too young to die!"

"She's been kidnapped!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Roger, Coral's 15 year old cousin, jumped into the lake. He KNEW she was down there. Sure enough, at the bottom of the lake, was Coral.

But she was different.

Her eyes were closed, but her body was moving up and down slowly. There was an aura around her. She was faintly glowing blue. And there was a necklace. A silver necklace. One he had never seen her wear before, with a little trident in the middle.

Roger was breathing heavily now. He would be in the same position coral was in if he stayed down here too long.  
The second he grabbed her the aura disappeared, and her eyes fluttered open.

And she began to swim.

Roger gaped as he tried to keep up with her. She couldn't swim five minutes ago, now here she was, swimming faster than anybody.

When they reached the surface Roger gasped for air, but Coral was fine, despite being down at the floor of the lake.

When Coral's mother saw them, she ran to Roger and thanked him.

He blushed and admitted he only found her, she swam up by herself. Everyone gaped.

"Coral cant swim! You were imagining things!" Aunt Harris said.

" No. Roger is completely correct. Coral, what did you feel down there?" A middle aged man with a scruffy beard appeared on a wheelchair.

At first, Coral was too shocked to speak but finally she said, "As I was falling, I felt a, a presence, in a way. It was powerful, but kind. The essence of it sort of filled my body, and I could suddenly breath. But I kept on falling, and I went unconscious. But I was still breathing, like a bubble of air was around me. And now I have this" she finished, pointing to her necklace.

" I will need to talk to you ma'am if you don't mind. There is a detail about your daughter's destiny you do not know yet" the man said calling Coral's mother towards him.

" Who are you?" She asked

" I am Chiron, activities director at Camp Half-Blood.

**Love it? Hate it? I won't post the next chapter until I get a review, so I know people like my story. Once this story gets 10 reviews I will post a new story! And don't worry, MAJOR Percabeth is promised! Byeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Coral_ chapter 2_

Everyone gaped as the strange man led Coral away from the picnic grounds. How could a mother let her daughter leave to an unknown place with a complete stranger?

When Roger asked her this, she responded with a pained look on her face.

" I know him"

Judging by the look on her face, everyone just decided to stay quiet.

The day started off fun everyone but soon became silent and dreary.

No one said anything for fear that Coral's mother might cry.

* * *

Coral was pushed into a taxi-gently, mind you- and taken to a farm. Confused, she walked on, staying close to the man on the wheelchair.

Once she entered, though, her breath was taken away. In front of her stood hundreds of kids wearing orange t shirts.

But even though this was an unusual sight, she knew what was happening.

She knew the turn her life had taken, and what this new world was.

The strange man started to speak.

"Now before you start freaking out over the kids with hooves and horns, I have a presentation to show you so you will understand all this."he said.

"I already understand all this" she replied

"My dear, I know this is strange but- wait, what was that, child?" He said.

"I said, I know where I am. I know this is a camp for the children of the Greek gods. I know that a boy named Percy Jackson is my brother and the love of his life is Annabeth Chase" she said.

"Wait wait wait..repeat that last part" he said, inching forward in his wheelchair and cupping his hand on his ear.

She sighed and replied"I said he is in love with Annabeth Chase"

Chiron shook his head" Everyone already knows that. What did you say before that,child?"

Finally she nodded, understanding why he wanted her to repeat it.

"I said I am the sister of Percy Jackson and don't ask me how I know because I don't know myself"

Chiron stared at her with wide eyes.

"Percy Jackson... The sister of Percy Jackson..."

Sorry this chapter is over a month late. I didn't know i had a review. I will do the hall of epic awesome sauce people in the next chapter, promise. Thanks so much and please remember to review for the next chapter. Bye!

-Puppet


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry the last chapter was a little rushed. I had a review for over a month but i didn't receive any kind of notification which is weird because I usually get one. Anyway, I did not get to post my hall of epic awesome sauce people for the last chapter so i will do it for this chapter. I also owe you two chapters as I received two reviews for the last chapter. So without further ado...**

**THE HALL OF EPIC AWESOME SAUCE PEOPLE**

**Mara2345**

**Lunette Tala**

**Hunteress of the stars**

**YAYMLP **

**Guest**

**Frankie**

**Thanks so much to these amazing people. I also have one very special shout out:****_ Alfiowl5._**** This girl is amazing. She reads my stories, gives me such kind feedback and is an amazing friend. She is also has an amazing way with words. Thanks!**

**Sorry for such a long author's note! See you at the bottom**

Coral turned towards the camp.

Just the presence of it in front of her filled her body with warmth. She felt this was the place she belonged.

The weird thing was,though, that she had never actually felt like an outsider at home. She fit in. She had friends. But once she entered the camp she felt more at home than she felt even at home.

A pang of sadness ran through her as she thought about home. She remembered her mom, her dad, and her pet box turtle Cardboard.

She wondered if she would if she would ever see them again once she accepted to stay at this new and wonderful camp.

And then a thought struck her.

This was a camp for _half-bloods._

_Half god, half mortal._

But she was absolutely completely mortal. Both her parents were _definitely _her real parents.

Yet her she was, standing in a camp meant for half bloods.

Why was she here? How did she know all of this, and how in the world could she be the sister of the famed Percy Jackson?

She didn't understand.

But a tiny part of her knew.

She would never admit to herself, but she knew she wasn't normal.

She wasn't mortal nor a half-blood.

She was something different. Something never even heard of before. Something absolutely ridiculous.

A tiny part of her knew that her being here was the start of something horrible.

Something so horrible that it might even be the end of the gods.

**So how do you like it? I know it is really short and I'm really sorry but these next few chapters will probably be a little short. After that I promise I will put in effort to make the chapters longer :) I will be posting the 4th chapter as soon as I get it typed up. Review for more chapters! After 10 reviews, I will post a new story (It's about Hestia! Squeal!) Bye for now!**

**-Gtgirl44**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just realized that the last chapter had a lot of errors. I am so sorry about that! I guess I read through it way too quickly. Anyway, here is the next chapter. This was posted on the same day as the other chapter because I got two reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Coral shook the thoughts out of her mind.

She always knew she wasn't normal. Everyone knew it. It wasn't a bad thing.

She had a sharper mind than many adults, being able to do algebra by the age of four.

She was incredibly pretty, and also incredibly modest.

She was kind and caring. Some people thought she was perfect. But she knew better.

She was just different.

The curious seven year old wandered around, inspecting the details of the camp. The sun had already set and dinner was over.

She was too lost in her thoughts to eat anyway.

The conch blew for the campfire, and campers filed out from all over.

From the corner of her of her eye she spotted Percy Jackson,and turned to follow him.

Percy didn't know he had a sister.

Not yet, anyway.

The second Coral sat down next to Percy Jackson, she started to glow.

The same blue aura from earlier surrounded her.

She stared at herself and so did everyone else.

She started to rise in the air, screaming and flailing her arms and legs.

Then, she fell and everything went black.

**Happy birthday to Alfiowl5! I forgot to mention it in my nice little note for her in the last chapter...Anyway,review for the next chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the ridiculously short chapters. But the next chapter is more than double the size of my last few chapters so do not worry! Au revoir for now!**

**-Puppet/gtgirl44/themostepicawesomesaucepersonever jk **


End file.
